Poison and Wine
by ethereal infernia
Summary: So let's give it a little twist. The girls, beautiful, dangerous, and vampires. The boys, wealthy, handsome, but human. What could possibly happen? And what if there's an important secret, a secret that can shake their whole existence?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So now after a long time, I present to you another story =) **

**I hope you enjoy it, since primarily this story came out as a very weird idea of having**

**Watched countless vampire movies and read vampire fics.**

**Maybe something different would be good.**

**I'm still trying my best, so please bear with me.**

**Reviews serve as inspiration to me, so please keep em coming! =D They bring a smile to my face**

**Everytime I read them.**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**XxX**

The sun had just set in the busy yet prosperous Metropolitan city of Konoha. It was early in the evening and most people are heading back to their own respective households after a long busy day. Buildings line up here and there in different shapes and heights with their walls of glass seemingly sparkling because of the night lights, traffic lights blink as the sounds of traffic drowned the voices of the pedestrians, citizens walk by shops while in awe of the newly released items. It was a typical night, with typical people and are engaged in a typical routine.

Of course, crime isn't avoidable but they are controlled by the police force owned by one of the most prominent and most wealthy families in the city. They are respected and they are well known, but despite all of this, for the sake of their safety they try to keep a low profile.

Going back, the Konoha Academy for Music and Arts had ended their classes around 2 to 3 hours ago. So now, the students are either in or going back to their houses or are enjoying themselves in a variety of entertainment sources like karaoke or going to restaurants.

However, four people do not follow the trend of these students. Coming from school, they immediately changed their tops and headed out to the nearest club, where they had complete VIP access despite their age. It was their usual past time and nobody, not even their parents, gave any forms of retaliation of their behavior.

Uzumaki Naruto, the son and the predecessor of the Uzumaki family, known for their clubs and their chain of hotels within and outside the city premises. They engage in other businesses as well like restaurants and such, but they are more known for their hotels and they own the club of which they usually go to.

Nara Shikamaru, the son of the powerful political Nara family, known for their intelligence and their strong will to stand for whatever they think is right. His uncle is a congressman while his father and his mother are Undersecretaries to the Ministry of National Defense and the Ministry of Health respectively. His grandfather was a well known philosopher and writer of political books, selling more than 3 million copies nationwide. Shikamaru is also a recognized genius, with an IQ of 200.

Hyuuga Neji, the son of the owner of Hyuuga Airlines and Shipping, is also known for his intelligence though not at par with Shikamaru and his strategic thinking which aided his father in running the company immensely. They say he is already ready to take over as the CEO, but he thinks otherwise, he declined the offer but he knew that sometime later he will have to take the responsibility.

Last but not the least, Uchiha Sasuke, the younger son of the Uchiha Group of Companies. He was a prodigy, though being overshadowed by his brother, Itachi, who is also a recognized genius. He was overlooked most of the time because his father favored his brother. His mother though, favors Sasuke and thinks that he also has the potential that can rival (if not surpass) Itachi's business skills and intelligence. His family owns the Police Force of the city and engages in businesses like weaponry, cars, hospitals and electrical appliances.

Yes, all four of them are well known especially in their school, but they couldn't care less about their family. All they cared about was they live their own lives and have fun every single minute. Business matters were far from their minds.

Speaking of the four, they entered the club of which Naruto's family owned and flashed their VIP cards to the guard who immediately recognized them. Other people who stood in line were astounded as to see four young looking men entering the premises but the guard took notice of their stares and glared at them making them look away. Neji, who was last, took notice of this and gave a rueful smirk.

Immediately, they were drowned in the loud upbeat music and people cheering the DJ who took notice of their arrival. He waved to them and Naruto waved back, before they made their way across the sea of people and to the VIP booth where they usually lounge. Lights with colors of all sorts flashed around the dance floor as the people, drenched in sweat and ecstasy, continued dancing with the music.

"Hey guys what do you want to drink?" Naruto had to shout through the music while the other three took their seats on a semi circle sofa. It was enclosed in sparkling blue glass and the round table on the center had a light inside of it, glowing in a shade of enigmatic blue.

"Anything!" Neji yelled back before Shikamaru tossed his phone on the table and stifled a yawn. Sasuke and Neji leaned onto the sofa. Sasuke, with his right arm resting on the back of the sofa tapped his fingers along with the beat of the music. Neji however was staring at something at the dance floor which Shikamaru noticed a few seconds later. The whole room was dark compared to the dance floor so it was quite difficult to see. The only source of light was the table.

"Seen anyone hot?" Shikamaru joked and gave a huff making Neji smirk in return. Shikamaru tried to crane his neck to see whoever he was staring at, before Neji lifted his left hand to point at something with his index finger.

"That girl in a sequined red top…she's hard to miss." He said as Sasuke leaned over as well to see more clearly. Shikamaru squinted his eyes and surely enough; he caught of sight of a brunette swaying with the music on the second floor lounge of the club.

Sure, she's hot. But not his type.

Naruto reappeared soon after and dropped himself a few inches away from Sasuke. He let out a theatrical sigh and was busy rummaging his pockets for something. When he pulled out a phone, he began texting away and after a few minutes, he returned the phone back to his pockets and looked at his friends.

He noticed how Neji's eyes glowed against the table's light. It was quite creepy.

When Neji felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned to see Naruto who was practically staring at him. The blonde jolted a bit when Neji returned his gaze as the Hyuuga raised both of his eyebrows at him questionably.

"What?" He demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"Your eyes look freaky against the table's light." Naruto replied, trying to be cautious as not to aggravate Neji. He knew Neji had a short temper, as well as Sasuke, and it was quite troublesome when they get pissed. "No offense intended. I'm stating the truth."

Hearing his statement, Sasuke and Shikamaru had to fight back a smile. Neji however did not seem amused but decided to ignore his comment. When he turned to gaze back at the girl who caught his attention, his eyes widened when he realized that they were gone. What was left was another group of girls who were now looking at their direction.

"Girls coming." Neji alerted them as he eyed the group who were now walking down the spiral staircase. Naruto glanced at the side and saw them as well, but the other two couldn't care less. Shikamaru stared at the people dancing, dead bored while Sasuke took out his phone to check for any messages.

Their attention was shifted when a waited appeared, carrying a tray of a variety of drinks. They took a drink each, all of them contained alcohol and they raised their glasses as if to portray a small cheer. Shortly after they took a sip, the girls arrived.

"Hi!" The one to the front greeted, a blonde with waist length hair, sporting a glittery black mini skirt and a sleeveless white halter top accessorized with hooped earrings, bangles and a large beaded necklace. Neji had to take notice of her high heeled boots which spanned all the way up to her thighs. It was, to him, a weird sight. "Can we join you guys?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scooted a bit to make room for them. The other one, the one who he was staring at, was a black haired girl. Her hair was choppy and short, very edgy, with a fuchsia colored tube long dress and paired with tattered black leggings. She was wearing gladiator heels as well so among all of them, the blonde presumed that she's the one with the stronger personality. Did he mention that she had a half consumed cigarette stick on her left hand?

Their skins glowed weirdly against the different colored lights but soon paled upon entering the booth. The third one who came inside was particularly attracted to Shikamaru, since she sat really, really close to him but Shikamaru had a look of indifference despite the aggressive approach. The girl had black hair as well, though it was put up in a high ponytail and wore spaghetti strapped silver mini dress (which was to all of the boys, very skimpy) and short boots.

The last one was a brunette with her hair on a messy bun. She wore a green one shoulder top and a black mini skirt paired with silver heels, chandelier earrings and a large pink crystal cocktail ring. Out of the four, she stood up as being the trendiest and the most colorful. And she was interested in Sasuke, the one who looks like a brooding movie star. The glint in her eyes says it all.

And so the blonde took her seat between Neji and Sasuke while the short haired girl sat next to Naruto. The ponytailed girl sat between Neji and Shikamaru while the trendy girl wedged herself between Naruto and Sasuke.

The boys glanced at each other.

They knew one thing.

This is going to be a long night.

xXx

At 2 in the morning, Neji stepped out of a motel as he tried to button up his polo shirt. He let out a yawn and slammed his right hand on his pocket while the other fumbled on his shirt. Once he was done, he reached for his car keys on his left pocket and pressed the unlock button on his car security key chain.

Out from afar, he heard two loud beeps signaling his car's presence. He let out another yawn before opening his silver Porsche Cayman's door and clambering inside his car. He slammed the door shut and took a few minutes leaning onto the leather chair while listening to his own breathing. One hand was on the steering wheel, tapping to nonexistent music while the other rested on his lap.

After two minutes, he placed the key inside the key hole and pushed a nearby button to ignite the engine. The car roared to life as he stepped on the accelerator, letting two puffs of gas out of the exhaust and turned on the headlights, which were in a glowing shade of white, before he quickly reversed out of the parking lot and drifted out of the area, turning on the radio in the process.

He was quite drunk and he felt he had a headache growing, so he knew he had to get home faster than usual. Being fast in his very competent automobile was no problem and he usually went to speeds which got him into trouble with the police a couple of times, but he was proud never to experience even one accident despite his dangerous stunts.

Not even once.

So okay he was driving through the almost deserted streets of the city while trying to ignore the ringing in his head. His engine was nothing but a quiet purr, but can become a loud roar once he pushed the right buttons, but as of now, he decided with the former.

He looked to his rearview mirror and found nobody following him so he stepped further into the accelerator. As a reaction to the increase in speed, his back leaned more heavily onto the chair.

This was a very relaxing ride. If not for the headache.

Neji continued on driving like that but then noticed that the radio had just signed off and now it engulfed the whole car in a sound of hissing and of a broken network. Grumbling under his breath, he spared his radio a few glances before pushing a button to search for an online radio. Despite doing this he did not slow down and had to constantly look out of the road just in case he would run into something. Now THAT would be a problem.

"Stupid radio." He grumbled and looked again to the road.

He suddenly saw a woman (it LOOKED like a woman) suddenly crossing the road, making him to let go of the knob and put both of his hands on the steering wheel while slamming his foot as hard as he could on the brakes. He gnawed his jaw and found that his car was going way too fast and the brake couldn't stop it in time, so he swiveled to the side and soon found a thick brick wall that was about to greet him.

SMASH!

The car's security went berserk as the once silent streets was awakened by a loud crash accompanied by the sound of beeping and sirens. The airbag went out, saving Neji just in time before his head would smash into the glass. He was unconscious, but he could still feel his body and hear some noises. Some bricks disconnected themselves onto the wall as they landed on the car's hood as well as small specks and cracked pieces.

He couldn't feel his legs and he could feel something dripping down his head due to the counter coup of the accident.

"Oh my God!" he heard somebody gasp and was followed by the sound of a creaking hinge and splintering metal, which he presumed to be someone trying to pry open the car's broken door. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Tenten!" He heard another voice. It was muffled this time, and Neji realized that he was going to be fully knocked out in a few more seconds. "Calm down and get him out!"

"He's hurt! Sakura! Help me! You're the one who knows these kinds of things!"

"Good grief! What did you do Tenten?" Another voice came out, but he could only hear the first half of the sentence.

The rest was nothing but darkness and silence.

XxX

"Hseerhenejiii… Ndshfheiejiiii… NEJII!" A loud roar made Neji's eardrums ring in protest, as the Hyuuga slowly cracked his eyes open to see who it was. The light that flooded his vision stung, so he had to blink several times to get used to it.

He felt something around his mouth. An oxygen mask? His eyes tried to readjust and the first thing he saw was a very hazy mass of white, yellow and small specks of blue. What was happening?

Is he in heaven?

His body felt like it had been run over by a bulldozer and it was ringing all over in pain. He could hear someone being smacked, then a cry of pain, and was followed by a few whispers then silence. The haziness did not improve but now he could see more colors, black, brown, blue and green.

Neji tried to feel his body. His fingers, check. His elbows, he couldn't move them yet but he could feel jolts of pain whenever he attempted to…check. His head? Duh. His neck… could feel them a bit. His legs?

Legs?

Legs please report back.

Legs?

After a few more tries, he finally gave up.

He couldn't feel his legs.

"Neji?" A lower voice called out his name and Neji's head shifted to where he thought the voice's source was. It was someone colored brown and green. Somehow, the haziness was slowly but surely dissipating. But despite knowing this, he began to have panic brewing inside his system. Who was this person? What was he doing here? Why couldn't he feel his legs?

"Neji…can you hear us?" Another voice, a different one said. Neji's eyes glanced to the side, seeing a mass of spiky black and some blue. He tried to squint his eyes as though doing this would make his vision go clear instantly and blinked a few times just for the hell of it, but his eyes were stubborn. Just like the owner.

"He's awake…" The first voice commented with a rueful tone. The one in brown and green looked up.

"And you're unconscious. If you're done stating the obvious, can you please do something useful?" The brown and green guy spat back and raised his arm, which to Neji indicated that he was pointing something. "Can you call the nurse? We have to know his condition."

"Fine." The other one replied and all Neji could hear for the next few seconds were dragged steps and an opening and closing of a door. When the door closed, the other two let out a sigh.

"Neji...dude, you're messed up." The brown and green stated with a small laugh. When his hearing became very clear, he realized that the guy in brown and green was none other than Shikamaru. His brown hair and his green shirt. Thankfully, his vision became better after five minutes so he could already see them. The blue and black was Sasuke, with his black hair and blue shirt.

"Neji!" Shikamaru breathed in relief and waved a hand in front of him. "Yo…dude…"

"Shika." He managed to croak out. His throat felt itchy due to the sudden use of his voice. How long was he knocked out?

The smell of anesthetic was strong and he could hear the door opening. He saw Naruto coming inside, followed by an older woman dressed in an all white ensemble. The cap indicated that she was a nurse, and she was holding a metal clipboard which seemed like his chart.

"How long has he been awake?" She asked in a gentle tone while trudging the span of the room to reach Neji's bed side. She loomed over to him and began assessing his over all body. Neji could feel two cold fingers pressing against the inside of his wrist.

After a minute of silence, the nurse broke the ice.

"He's fine. Welcome back." She beamed at him and looked to the other three. "I'll notify the physician. In the meantime, please alert us if anything happens."

Naruto was the one who answered. "Hai."

Without another word, the nurse left the room, leaving the four men in silence for the first few moments. The three huddled around Neji with looks of worry plastered all over their faces. Neji wanted to laugh at their features, but was far too confused and too much in pain to show any emotion.

"What—happened?" He managed to say through the oxygen mask. He was dead tired too, and even the manner of speaking became laborious to him. Maybe he should take it easy for the next few days.

"You crashed into a brick wall." Sasuke replied calmly while looking straight into his eyes. "Someone had brought you to the hospital. The staff knew who you were and notified me."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Someone had brought him here? Is it the girl? What was her name? He couldn't remember. But he knew that once he could hear that voice once more, he would be able to recognize her. But how could she bring him to the hospital?

It was as if Sasuke could read minds, for he continued to speak.

"It was a girl, but the staff will not elaborate more about her since she requested to do so, even after I told them that we could thank her." Sasuke continued then leaned back to cross his arms. "But hell, she _carried _you."

"…Bridal Style." Shikamaru added with a hint of sheepishness in his voice as he smirked to the bedridden Hyuuga. "I could imagine a bloodied Neji being carried in by a girl. Ha."

Naruto beamed at Neji, as though somewhat apologetic for his voice that woke him up earlier on, then laughed along the others.

"Quite dramatic actually." The blonde added while placing his hands nonchalantly behind his head. "I mean, the way I imagine it was somewhat like it came from a movie. But geez, she must have monstrous strength since she could carry you like that."

Naruto began to imagine a girl with insane muscles, like a weight lifter or something and it seems like Shikamaru and Sasuke were sharing the same thoughts. Neji could tell, because they shivered soon after. He was ticked for the way they were talking to him, how dare they make fun of him while he's bedridden! He would surely do a payback once he gets better.

But then he only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. You can explain to us the details once you have enough strength to sit up and talk a full sentence." Naruto sighed and walked away, before he could hear a few tinkering of glass and a liquid being poured on it. "Your mom visited earlier, and I think she's going to visit first thing tomorrow morning."

Neji's eyes shifted to the side and eyed the large wall clock.

9 PM.

So he had been sleeping for almost a day now.

He knew that they could stay _waaay_ past the visitation time since primarily Sasuke's family owned the hospital. He was also given the expected privilege to stay in the best suite in the institution, complete with a mini living room and some proper food. Eventually Naruto plopped down on the longest sofa with a loud sigh, while Shikamaru gave Neji a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading to the fridge to get something to eat. He threw Sasuke a tomato, which he caught expertly, before dropping himself on the individual couch.

"Seriously Neji." Naruto began talking while staring at the ceiling. "We were scared to death when Sasuke told us."

Neji closed his eyes. "My legs."

"They were cramped under the dash, they're broken." Shikamaru replied while peeling an orange on the nearby counter. "Your right leg was in a far worse condition, so they placed it on a cast. Your left however was only placed in a brace. You're lucky they didn't have to cut them off."

Neji let in a sharp intake of breath. What was the difference? He'll have difficulty walking anyway, with both of his legs injured.

Sasuke took a bite of the tomato and Naruto, who was watching him, gave a frown of disgust. The Uchiha raised both of his brows at the blonde, with the frown growing deeper down the edges.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sasuke vehemently asked, with the bitten tomato on his right hand. "If you're disgusted, then don't look."

"What's so good with the tomatoes anyway Teme?" Naruto inquired and crinkled his nose. "I mean. Ugh."

"They're nutritious."

"I didn't know you were a health buff."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another bite, ignoring Naruto's remarks. He knew that if he was going to continue talking back, they would end up in a verbal fight/argument again. When Shikamaru finished peeling the orange, he began eating while staring out of the window of the room.

His eyebrows suddenly furrowed.

Why does he feel like they're being watched?

After a while of craning his head out of the window, he saw the old windows of the opposite building and cars passing by every now and then. Knowing that what he was thinking was impossible, he closed the window and shook his head. Man, he must be really tired. He's beginning to imagine things.

"What's up Shika?" Naruto questioned, noting his actions. "Something wrong?"

Shikamaru shook his head and trotted to the couch, where he ate the last remnants of his orange. "Nah, it's just me being paranoid."

XxX

Meanwhile, on the other building…

Four figures stood by the rooftop which was one floor higher than the hospital's roof. Their hair swayed fluidly with the night wind as their dark crimson eyes stared at the long horizontal window of one of the hospital's most exquisite suites. They saw a brown haired boy peeking out of the window, but they did not step back.

The one on the front narrowed her eyes.

XxX

R and R!

No flamers please =)


	2. Ghosts and Girls

**Thank you to my first two reviewers!**

**mUmaRhz**** and ****Mangagirl4**

**=) **

**XxX**

After weeks worth of hospital stays and visits, injury rehabilitation, mounds of chocolates, bears and cards of well wishes (courtesy from Neji's fans and to the joy of Naruto, who primarily ate 75% of it), and a lot of time playing on laptops and merely zoning out, everything was _finally _back to normal. Well, not _everything_. Neji's left leg didn't have a brace anymore but the right still has its cast on, much to the frustration of the young Hyuuga.

Without much of a choice, Neji returned school in crutches and had to ignore the over the top outbursts of his very loyal fan girls which was very hard considering the fact that they tried to huddle around him. Luckily, his three other popular friends went to help him out. Geez, they weren't even celebrities, but why oh why do they have to suffer?

School didn't change much and Neji was surprised upon realizing that he hasn't written anything for a long time now judging from the reaction his hand made. His ball pen felt so… _foreign_ as if he never held it before. And so, while waiting for their next period, he began twirling his pen on his right hand while watching Naruto, the supernatural creatures' fanatic, trying to make a sketch of something in his newly purchased drawing pad. His interest on supernatural creatures started years ago and the boys were already immune to his stories of ghosts and other otherworldly experiences. However, his interest on drawing started when he got bored of waiting during Neji's rehab sessions and it just so happens that he had a pen and a notebook with him. Soon, he found himself drawing sketch after sketch, but the boys always poked fun of his creations just to liven things up.

Tired of their meaningless criticism, he bravely approached one of their classmates, an incredulously pale artist named Sai. Sai was quite popular, though he was known to give rude comments and insults to every person that he meets so despite his popularity he didn't have any friends. When Naruto asked him if he could be his mentor, the artist bluntly, not to mention rudely, turned him down.

Being always the optimist, Naruto turned to the internet to find some tips. And judging from the change in his drawing style, Neji could say that he has improved quite a bit.

Shikamaru was reading something at the far corner and he looked like he was very deep in concentration though the bored and monotonous expression was still plastered on his face. Sasuke, seated beside Naruto, also amused himself by watching the blonde trying to create a perfect paw for his werewolf sketch.

"It looks like a mangled rabbit." Sasuke commented out of the blue and Neji, who was behind Naruto, shot him a glare. The Uchiha shrugged at him innocently but the blonde shook his insult off and merely laughed.

"You're just jealous because you cannot even draw a person's face." Naruto retorted without taking his eyes off his creation. "If I know, all you can draw is a stick figure. That is, if you can even draw one."

Sasuke was taken aback of his retort and seeing his expression, Neji tried to fight back a smile. He liked it when Naruto is drawing or sketching, because when he does that, he gets quiet for a lengthy amount of time. Some peace and quiet would be very nice.

Neji quietly groaned when his right leg started to itch. His eyebrows twitched annoyingly and tried to pat his cast as if it could alleviate the feeling. The cast had multiple colors in it, thanks to the messages written on it courtesy of the other three after they pinned him down onto the bed. The others found it adorable, while he found it extremely aggravating.

"I can draw you know." Sasuke arrogantly spat back with a roll of his eyes while leaning onto his chair. He raised both of his legs and nonchalantly propped them above the table. Running a hand through his spiky black hair, he let out an annoyed huff. Naruto's body shook and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ah, insecurities. Look at what they can do." He chimed and made two last pencil strokes before blowing off the eraser bits and looking at his creation in an arm's length. "Hey, it's better compared to before!"

Shikamaru looked up from his book and spared the drawing a glance. His eyes widened slightly but his surprise was interrupted when a yawn suddenly emerged out of his mouth. When he was done yawning tears were in his eyes.

"Wow, Naruto. That looks closer to a werewolf compared to what you drew before."

Naruto laughed triumphantly and closed his sketch pad, tossing his pencil onto the table in the process. The pencil rolled a bit until its tip reached the edge where it stopped.

Sasuke had resorted to texting on his phone while Neji was pondering whether the spot could be reached by inserting a ball pen. Shikamaru's attention was back on the book and Naruto was busy trying to rearrange his very messy backpack. The four were dwelling in their own businesses, the sounds of their activities drowned by the constant and never ending chatter of their classmates. While Neji was thinking of alternative ideas to scratch the itchy spot inside the cast, he had begun remembering the memories coming from the accident and also remembered the girl who brought him to the hospital.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji suddenly blurted out his name while eyeing the pen on his own table. Sasuke didn't turn around but he knew he had caught his attention so he urged on. "Did you ask the police about the girl back at the accident?"

Naruto looked up and glanced at the Uchiha with sheer curiosity in his deep cerulean eyes. Sasuke turned his head a bit to the side and pursed his lips.

"They won't tell either." Sasuke sighed as if he was annoyed just by thinking about it. "Hell, I'm their master, but they said they're ethical responsibilities are getting in the way. The girl said to _strictly _keep her personage confidential and they had promised that they would do so."

Naruto raised both of his brows, his hands still inside his backpack. "It's as if she's scared to be found out. Is she a criminal or something?"

"If she's a criminal Naruto, the police would've taken her away already." Shikamaru responded in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke ignored the rant and flexed his neck further so that he could fully look at Neji. "Do you still want to find her Neji?"

Neji pondered the thought for a moment. Who was the girl? Why is she so intent on keeping herself confidential when many people would want to get themselves known after saving a prominent person? What were her intentions? What happened? What does she look like? Millions of questions flooded the Hyuuga's mind, but he shook his head.

"Nah." Sighing, he patted his cast harder just for the hell of it. "If she doesn't want us to know, then we'll have to respect that. If she surfaces, I'll thank her. If not, I'll thank her in silence."

Shikamaru looked up. "Hey Neji, you said you saw a _woman _crossing the street before you said hi to the wall. Do you think it's the same person?"

The other two glanced at the Hyuuga, who shrugged in return. "Who knows? She may have been guilty to cause the accident so she went through all the trouble of getting me to the hospital."

The genius pursed his lips.

XxX

Night time had arrived at Konoha and Naruto, who was bored out of his wits, went out to take a venture in the city in his attention-grabbing orange Ferrari 599. With his drawing pad and his art materials sitting on the passenger's seat, he drove around without a particular location in his mind while listening to some cool RnB music. His wandering thoughts began leading him away from the center of the city, until such time that he found himself driving through the outskirts.

It was 9 PM.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself while peering through the window and looking at occupied old looking houses and small aged buildings. Even though he had lived in Konoha for a long time now, he rarely sauntered in the outskirts. The central part of the city was enough for him so he found no need to go around further. But right now, he was in awe of what he was seeing. He turned down the knob for the radio volume until all he could hear was the silent humming of the car's engine.

Slowing down to take in the surroundings, Naruto then came to a complete halt when he found a small but tall church with vines crawling up its stone façade. There was a circular stained glass art on the upper part of the wall and right below it were a pair of wrought out wooden doors with iron doorknobs. The front lawn had dead leaves adorning it and bushes grew astray at the sides. Somehow, after taking in all of it, it looked creepy.

And creepy was the word that perked up his interest.

Quickly turning off the engine and taking the key from the key hole, he grabbed his black sling bag (where his art materials were contained) and his drawing pad before clambering out of the car. He pocketed the keys and slammed the door shut, all the while staring at the old rundown church. The houses were a long way from the church, so he finally concluded that the church was abandoned.

"Wow." He gaped and began walking towards the entrance, where his shoes crunched up the dead leaves underneath. It was a chilly night as the blonde drew his jacket closer to himself. He took in a deep intake of breath before placing his warm hands on the very cold iron doorknob and pushed it down.

But it didn't budge.

Naruto's eyebrows rose both in amusement and curiosity. So it's locked. But it's abandoned… so why would anyone lock it?

He stepped down from the entrance and headed to the right side of the building, craning his neck so that he could see more clearly. Seeing that it was all dark, he pulled out his car keys and quickly separated a small miniature flashlight. He turned the small flashlight on and after gathering up all his courage, he began walking further inside the church's premises.

XxX

He was finally able to get in through an easily opened French window located on the back portion of the church. Though he had to test his wall climbing skills just to get in, once he was able to walk into the abandoned feeling, he felt like it was all worth it. Drowned in the adrenaline rush of the moment, he found himself walking on the aisle that led to the altar.

It was dark, but the moon's light shone through the stained glass so it created a more eerie atmosphere. Naruto saw the religious figures and angels being portrayed on the stained glass behind the altar as he sat on the front most seat, awing the surroundings as a whole. It wasn't an extraordinary church, but there was something in it that made him stop and gape.

With the flashlight still in his hand, he transferred the tip and placed it on his mouth so that he could place his drawing pad on his lap and rummage through his art materials. When he was done, he held the flashlight on his left hand and began drawing, as if seeing the altar had given him a spark of inspiration.

Naruto didn't know how long he had spent making one drawing after the other and did not even bother looking at his wrist watch. No one would be looking for him anyway, so he didn't bother.

It wasn't until he felt like his eyes were getting dry so he blinked a few times and let out a yawn. It was then he finally checked his watch, but his eyes only showed a little amount of surprise upon knowing what time it was.

11: 30 PM.

He was able to create around four to five drawings, and he somewhat felt proud of himself as he took some time to compare and gaze at them. He was deep in thought as he creased his forehead while trying to see the faults of his own drawing and trying to find anything that he could possibly improve.

His thoughts broke off when he heard a series of clicking.

Naruto whipped his head to look at the double doors with his cerulean eyes wide. It sounded like heels clicking against the church's marble flooring, so he knew that the person was already inside. His heart began pounding really fast as he stood up and pointed the flashlight from left to right, trying to find any traces of a woman.

His eyes squinted in protest when the lights suddenly flickered on. He blinked a few times to let his vision readjust and once it did, he looked at where he thought the switch's sound came from—right behind him.

"Oh."

Naruto spun around when he heard the voice and his eyes automatically shifted to the right, where all of a sudden he felt like he had a lump on his throat.

A pair of white surprised eyes gazed at him.

Naruto didn't even know whether to scream or hang his mouth open to gape at the person. It was a woman, with long black hair, wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, a pair of doll shoes, and a lavender halter top. She was stunning, but what caught his attention the most was her eyes.

They were white. And they looked oddly familiar.

"Um—"The girl clearly looked like the shy type as she looked like she was hesitating on speaking with him. With one hand still on the switch, she scratched her cheek and let out a somewhat nervous cough. "May I know who you are?"

Naruto's mouth closed with a popping sound. He didn't realize that his mouth was already hanging open.

"I'm—I'm sorry." He finally snapped back to reality, as he began motioning to the door then back to the altar. "Am I trespassing? I didn't know—I'm—"

"It's alright." The woman said, taking her hand off the switch as she began walking down the altar. The way her hair swayed with her movements made Naruto to switch back to daydreaming mode. It ended abruptly when he felt his gaze on her. Those eyes…

Neji? Is she related to Neji? He was sure that Neji and his family had the oddest eye color he had ever seen, and even though he searched it on the internet, he didn't find anybody like them. He looked at her as the woman gazed at the drawing pad that had fallen on the floor, showing a sketched portrait of a woman with her back on him. The woman's face looked solemn and she took note of the fangs protruding out of her mouth.

A supernatural fanatic?

Naruto looked down as well and quickly grabbed the drawing pad while letting out a nervous laugh. When he straightened up, he rounded his right arm on his drawing pad and stretched out his left hand, all the while with a grin tracing his handsome features. The girl smiled back.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself as the girl shook his hand.

He shivered and was surprised how cold her hand was, but presumed that it was just because of the weather outside.

"Hinata." She replied softly and Naruto cocked his head thoughtfully to the side after she let go of his hand. Hinata squirmed uncomfortably when Naruto gazed at her, like he was examining her, as he cupped his chin while deep in thought. She had to clear her throat to make him snap out.

"Are you related to the Hyuuga family?" He questioned with profound innocence, and Hinata was taken aback at his question. Of course he would ask that, their eyes were unique, but how is he acquainted with her family?

Naruto had once attended a family event on the Hyuuga Estate and knew that if she was there, his attention would be surely on her. Heck, all of the men's attention would be on her. She was a dead on stunner.

"Why are you here?" Her voice suddenly changed as she changed the subject, taking Naruto by surprise. The blonde scratched his head trying to ponder for any response. Hinata didn't look at him and she was tracing the features of the chairs while waiting for his answer. It was then she looked at him, and Naruto felt shivery under her gaze. "And how did you get inside?"

"Well—I was amazed of the church. I'm like—into supernatural things you see." He began speaking and let out another nervous laugh. Hinata pursed her lips thoughtfully and nodded then waited for the other response. "There was an open window at the back part of the church. I thought it was abandoned so I graced my presence here."

"I see." Her back was turned on him and Naruto began wondering what kind of facial expression she was wearing. Even though her tone may change, he found her to be a kind and shy person. A female all over. "But it would be better if you leave."

But even if she said that, she began walking away to the left part of the altar where he once found her. Naruto quickly tried to put his art materials into his bag while trying to look back to see if she was still there.

"W-Wait!" He called out, eventually tossing his materials into his bag. When he was done he quickly followed her footsteps, and he found himself looking at a descending staircase that led to a door. A door that just closed.

"WAIT!" Naruto practically screamed as he jumped from the top of the stairs to the end of it, feeling the impact on his joints but ignored it. When he opened the door, he found an ascending staircase that led to the left side of the church's land area. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't see stairs when he was going around earlier on. Shaking his head, he hurriedly stepped up and ran to the front of the church, panting in the process as his eyes crazily scanned the area for any signs of the beautiful Hinata.

But she was gone.

He let out a groan and kicked in frustration, sending a few dead leaves off the ground. Finally giving up and knowing that he won't be able to see her again, he sighed in defeat and went back to his car, with the face of the girl imprinted on his mind.

'_Hinata…'_

XxX

The next day was weird. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at Naruto as the blonde began brooding while looking down at his table. He wasn't drawing _and _he was quiet.

There was something wrong.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru snapped his fingers to call his attention as the genius sat on the blonde's table. Naruto groaned and looked up at him annoyingly, with the response surprising them again. Naruto wasn't usually _this _hostile too. Something major must've happened.

"Neji." He finally asked and Neji raised an eyebrow to him as he looked at his back.

"What?"

Naruto turned around and leaned his elbow on the back support of the chair, seriousness all over his face. Neji raised his eyebrow further and crossed his arms, waiting for his inquiry. The other two were silent and waited as well. The blonde took a deep breath and soon mouthed out the question.

"Do you know anyone from your family who's named Hinata?"

He didn't know why, but Neji froze on the spot. He stared back blankly at Naruto, as though he was trying to process the information. Naruto counted to twenty but he still didn't respond, so he decided to repeat the question. Neji sighed and suddenly looked disturbed.

"She's my cousin." He replied in a low murmur. "She died years ago after a boating accident."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

Neji was suddenly concerned when Naruto began to look pale, as though blood had been drained out of his face. Slowly as in a daze, the blonde returned to his normal position with his mouth hanging open. Shikamaru had to close it for him.

"Do you mind telling us what's happening? What's up with his cousin all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked, irked of not knowing what was going on. Naruto was silent for a long time but the three waited patiently. It continued to be like that until Neji pushed him gently from behind to snap him back to reality. They all looked bothered. And they had a reason for being so.

"That's impossible." He mouthed then shook his head, slapping his own cheeks in the process. The three stared at him as though he was an alien from another universe.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru barked, catching his attention again. "What the hell's going on?"

"I saw her…" Naruto said with his voice shaking. Neji's eyes widened as Naruto looked back to him.

"I met your cousin last night."

Neji, instead of being surprised, was angry. Shikamaru and Sasuke though, had their eyes wide.

"What the hell are you saying, you _met _my dead cousin?" He demanded angrily and slammed one hand on his table. "Naruto, if this is just one of your supernatural jokes I'll really—"

"It's not a joke!" Naruto interceded with both arms flailing around. "Look at me, do I look like I'm joking?"

"Explain." Shikamaru demanded while crossing his arms.

Naruto took a deep breath and began telling them the story of his adventures last night. While they listened, all three of them began to have goose bumps. But when it came to explaining on Hinata's features, Neji shook his head and placed one hand to his face.

"Naruto—that's _impossible_." He interrupted while letting a sharp intake of breath. "She's dead. Her body was too unnoticeable due to the water so they didn't open the coffin. But they were sure it was her."

"I don't know…" Naruto replied with the same frustration in his tone. "It's not like those were contact lenses."

"Maybe she's just one of Neji's far relatives, using Hinata's name?" Sasuke suggested out of the blue and the other three looked at him. Shikamaru cupped his chin.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru replied and Naruto began bonking his head to the table. Neji was still awestruck and leaned on his chair, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "The odds are unlikely, though it's an enticing thought."

"So what do you think she was?"

Neji grumbled. "What was the face of the church? And where was it located?" He asked as Naruto pursed his lips and looked up, trying to remember at the street name of the area.

"It was by Yuan Street. By the outskirts."

"Why Neji?" Sasuke asked with one brow raised. Actually, he was quite creeped out after the revelation, but would rather slit his wrists than admit it. "Are you going there to see for yourself?"

Neji shook his head. The other two sighed in relief. If Neji would go to the church, then that would surely mean that they have to tag along. Hey, they can't let their injured friend go out and meet a ghost can they?

"That was where Hinata's funeral mass was held."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and Naruto's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets. Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows.

"I think what you saw Naruto." Shikamaru said with his voice ominous. "…was a real ghost."

XxX

After classes were over, the whole four was quiet as they made their way to the school's parking lot. Neji was in a dilemma whether to tell his uncle and his cousin, Hanabi who was Hinata's sister, about the 'haunting'. Naruto was still scared out of his wits and was unusually quiet the whole day. Their classmates noticed this too, but they just couldn't bring themselves to ask him.

"What do you think we should do?" Shikamaru asked as they clambered inside Naruto's Ferrari. They didn't bring their cars along since they decided to hang out, so one car would be fine. Naruto's hand was still shivering as they laid on the steering wheel and Sasuke, who was beside him, tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto." He said with his eyes on his hands. "You're scared out of your socks."

"I-I'm not!" Naruto retaliated out of reflex, then looked at his own hands. He let go of the steering wheel and tried to clench his fists to stop the shaking, but terribly failed at his attempt. Seeing all of this, Sasuke sighed and opened the door before clambering out. Naruto looked at him confusedly as the Uchiha made his way around the car and opened the car door on Naruto's side.

"Let me drive." He said after bending down to look at the blonde. "I won't risk an accident with you driving in that state."

Naruto knew that it was a good idea, so he obligingly went out of his car and went to the passenger's seat. Sasuke went in and closed the door in a snap, as he turned on the engine and revved it up, trying to get used to the feel of the steering wheel and such. When Naruto was inside, they quickly went out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of the city.

"What are the odds that of all the ghosts, you would see Neji's cousin." Shikamaru chimed thoughtfully while looking out of the windows in complete boredom. Neji had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, clearly deep in thought. Naruto was looking out of the window as well and his hands were clenched to hide his shaking. He was really scared. Despite his love for the supernatural, he made _contact _with an effin ghost!

"Should we hit the club?" Sasuke began to suggest while turning to a corner. Neji sighed and looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Right. Let me hit on the girls while I flaunt this adoringly colorful cast." He replied sarcastically making Shikamaru snicker. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and spared him a glance.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"How about eating?" Shikamaru sounded and because of the silence, Sasuke thought that this may be an indication of a 'yes' so he drove off to the part of the city where they have a line up of restaurants and cafes.

They reached the area in record time, as they picked one of their favorite Italian Restaurants. It was quite fancy but what they were after was the food, so they did not take heed of the stares of the adults as the students made their way in the expensive resto. They sat near the far corners of the room, away from prying eyes, especially from the old ladies.

The waiter was quick to respond of their arrival and immediately took their orders. They didn't even look at the menu, since they ordered their usual meals. The waiter was gone in seconds and the four once again were immersed in silence. For a while, they tried to listen to the chatting of the other customers or simply playing on their phones, until Naruto let out a sigh.

"Good grief. I'm still stoned for what happened." He grumbled under his breath and placed his head on the table.

"We all are." Shikamaru responded nonchalantly while closing his phone.

Again, silence.

"Ahaha! We should take her out again on a make over spree next time!" A voice sprouted near them, catching all of their attention. They caught sight of a brunette, very attractive, with her hair on two Chinese buns. She wore a blue and white uniform, while the other one, who was blonde, also wore the same thing. They stood out from the crowd, and they were carrying their bags. Maybe they just finished eating.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's up Neji?" Sasuke asked, taking notice of his reaction. Neji didn't take his eyes away from the duo.

"She's the girl." He said, his eyes growing wide. "I know that girl! She's the girl from the accident!"

"What?" The three chorused and immediately looked at the two, who were halfway across the room already. They were chatting happily without a care in the world.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked seriously and craned his neck to look at the girls.

"I told you, I'll know when I'll be able to hear her voice again!" He hissed back. Shikamaru glanced at the Hyuuga.

"Should we…?"

Sasuke nodded. "We should."

The other three quickly sprung to their feet and dashed to reach them. They had to avoid the waiters and their trays, as well as other customers as they tried to catch up to the two women. The women had already went out of the room when they were still halfway through the resto.

They finally burst out of the restaurant, panting in the process.

"HEY!" Naruto called out before they could even react. The two girls were down by the street and thankfully responded to the call. "HEY! The two ladies!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke straightened up as they watched the girls sport confused expressions on their faces.

"Are you calling us?" The blonde called back, her voice velvet and smooth. Naruto nodded as the trio jogged to them and the brunette raised an eyebrow questionably at them.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly but was really confused. Naruto took in their faces for a moment, before he began speaking again.

"I'm Naruto, he's Sasuke and he's Shikamaru—" He began introducing but the blonde raised her hand.

"If this is another hitch up—"

"No—No listen!" Naruto said, waving his arms in defense. Practically, Shikamaru and Sasuke were awestruck. They were amazed at the features of the girls. They haven't seen anybody in the city as pretty as them. It was amazing why Naruto wasn't responding the way they did. Or maybe he's too preoccupied.

"We would like to ask if one of you are the girls that brought my friend to the hospital?"

The two girls froze and stared at Naruto. The brunette cleared her throat and looked at the blonde, who shot her a glance before turning back to Naruto. Naruto waited patiently for their answer, but then Neji began to make his way towards them with his crutches. When he was able to reach them, he was panting but he had his eyes transfixed on the brunette.

"You—"

"I'M SORRY!" The brunette gasped and immediately bowed, surprising the four boys. The blonde slapped a hand on her forehead and sighed as Neji looked at the girl with both eyebrows raised and his forehead creased. When the girl straightened up, she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm REALLY sorry! I had to cross the street! It was on a whim! But I'm glad I brought you to the hospital just in time, but I'm REALLY SORRY!"

Yep, she's the girl alright.

XxX

R and R! ^^ It's 2 in the morning, ugh x.x Please bear with me. T.T I'm still trying my best… your reviews will mean a lot! ^_^ It will make E.O happy!=D


	3. Racing and Danger

The two girls followed the four men inside the restaurant, where they seated (and transferred) to a larger table where they can accommodate six people. The two girls sat on one side with Naruto, who was the least fazed by their beauty for some odd reason, sat beside them. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke took their seats on the other side, trying to keep their judgments and their minds set on the matter before them. It was quite a hard thing to do, especially if you consider the women. For some reason, their exquisiteness was something otherworldly. They were not exaggerating because only a few women can make them stare like that and these two were one of them.

Tenten and Ino looked nervous as ever, with the blonde tucking a stray strand of hair from her face while trying not to squirm underneath the other men's stares. Tenten was too bothered to even think about it and was gazing back at Neji directly.

"Ahem." Naruto said, interrupting the staring contest between the two parties. He knew that the three were struck with them, since he primarily felt the same way when he met Neji's dead cousin. The thought made him shiver again but he tried to push it at the back of his mind. "Can we please continue what we were talking about?"

"I will take whatever conditions that you may throw upon me. I am guilty with what I did. Let me recompense for the hospital bills if you want, but I presume you already have something in mind?" The way Tenten talked shifted from a nervous lady to something serious and business like. Ino knew about this, it just indicated that Tenten was even more apprehensive compared to before. The twitching of her hands underneath the table was a dead give away.

Sasuke did not lower his glance, for he was too prideful to do so. He was staring right at Ino who gave him a scowl back then shifted his sight to the equally stricken Neji. Neji gave a fleeting look at Tenten, then at Ino, then back at the brunette.

"Do you want to press charges Neji?" Sasuke queried with a disapproving look, but thankfully Neji shook his head almost immediately. "What do you want to do?"

"Since you took me to the hospital, I guess there is nothing to be thankful for, since the situation's practically equalized. You got me into the accident; you took me to the hospital." Neji alleged with a sigh. For a few seconds, he was quiet and the other five waited for him to speak again. But Naruto froze when Neji gave him a fleeting glance. "Do you know how to drive?" He asked again.

"She—"

"can." Tenten said abruptly, interjecting whatever Ino was going to say. The blonde opened her mouth in aghast and gave her a look, but Tenten's glare brooked no denial. Knowing fully well that she had been beaten, Ino sighed and slumped on her seat while crossing her arms. "I can drive."

"Your grave." She growled in an inaudible murmur. Tenten smirked.

"My way out." Tenten replied with a confident grin. "What about it?"

Neji raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Naruto shot him a perplexed look but he ignored it.

"Can you race?"

This time, Shikamaru's jaw dropped slightly and Sasuke's lips parted in shock. Naruto was inwardly freaking out as to how this conversation was going, but he kept quiet for the betterment of everyone though his eyes were as wide as saucers. Neji seemed like he had a plan in mind, an evil plan because the smirk was creeping them out.

Again, Ino and Tenten looked at each other and were somewhat baffled.

"I—can." Tenten shrugged when Ino motioned to open her mouth to say something. Once again, Ino glowered at her but Tenten merely ignored it again. "Why? Are you challenging me to a race?"

Ino suddenly blurted out a nervous laugh, which caught all of their attention. "Haha, can I talk to her for a second? I mean, we should ask permission first." With the five last letters, it came out through her teeth while shooting the brunette with a death glare. Neji shrugged as Ino grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her away from the group and into a corner. The boys were back into a hissing conversation.

"What the hell are you thinking Neji?" Naruto hissed with one hand on the table. "I don't get it! Why are you challenging a woman to a race?"

Neji somewhat sneered. "Just shut up and trust me Uzumaki. You won't regret it either."

"Don't tell me we're into this too?" Sasuke asked with suspicion ringing in his voice. "I'm warning you Hyuuga; don't drag us into this mess."

"I agree." Shikamaru yawned. "But if it's interesting, I think I can go along with your plan."

At the girls…

"What the hell!" Ino almost screamed, but ended up in a venomous hiss. "Tenten! What the hell are you doing! She's going to get mad at us!"

"I told you, this is my mess and I have to clean it up. We just don't have to inform her, besides; I said I will accept anything. Though I am curious and confused as to why he's asking me on a race, but I feel like I am obliged to do so." Tenten responded with nonchalance. "It's not like you're really going to tell her, are you?"

"Of course not!" Ino looked offended rather than angry. "But I didn't know you can race…"

"Well I guess I'll just have to prepare." Tenten nodded with a confident smile. Ino sighed gravely and placed one hand on her forehead.

"This smells like trouble."

"We'll just cover it up to avoid it spreading."

"You better end this in a positive way." Ino warned her with a death glare. "Or else I will have to tell her everything and you'll get in trouble. Also, you know you're a bad driver. You'll end up hitting the side wall!"

This time, it was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't be paranoid Ino. We can get out of this alive for sure." She said, eyeing the four boys who were also deep in conversation. "This is where preparation comes in. At least my conscience will be lifted. Besides, don't you think they're cute?"

"Cute is an understatement." Ino replied in a beat with a wry smile. "You're really good at shifting the topic. Let's go back before they get suspicious."

When the girls went back to their seats, they were both smiling but the tension in the air was rising. Neji was sitting comfortably in his chair while the other three looked obviously apprehensive as to what was going to happen. The Hyuuga looked very much secure in his plan as he took a deep breath.

"Well?" Tenten questioned as he took in the breath. Neji smirked.

"I want you to race with Naruto." He said as Naruto's jaw dropped in plain stupefaction. "He's a really good race driver. I wanted to race myself, but as you can see my condition…" He added with his voice fleeting away then spared his cast a glance.

"That's it?" Ino asked, suddenly unsurprised. Naruto now looked distressed as he glared at Neji, and both Sasuke and Shikamaru were trying not to laugh. They were fighting back a smile which was not to the amusement of the blonde man. Neji shook his head, much to Naruto's added horror.

"If you win, you can go along your merry way." He said with seriousness laced all over his voice. "But if he loses, you're going on a date with me and become my personal assistant, if you can put it that way, until this cast is taken off and my leg is fully healed."

This time, it was Tenten's jaw that dropped. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked away, trying not to laugh and look too amused at his friend's sneaky advances. Sasuke only smirked and gazed at Naruto, who seemed distraught at Neji's evil plan. Tenten was appalled beyond compare, not because of the date, but because of the word 'personal assistant'. Ino was shocked as well, though she was trying not to look like it.

"I think that's too much—"Ino interrupted but Sasuke raised a hand.

"I don't think so." He said in rebuttal, earning him a glare from the female blonde. "Neji was almost killed by the accident. I think that, maybe that's even a small compensation compared to what he had gone through."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. They are both serious? Are they demons in human form or what? And why does it seem like Shikamaru's enjoying this as well?

"Guys—"

"I think Naruto has agreed as well." Neji was shooting him a death glare, something that raised Naruto's goose bumps. It's kinda hard not to be scared; these were white eyes staring at him. "Right Naruto?"

Naruto swore he saw horns coming out of Neji's head.

"R-Right." He let out a big sigh and slumped on his chair. "Fine, I'll race." With that, he crossed his arms and began murmuring a series of curses much to the amusement of Ino who was seated beside him. It's true that Naruto had racing backgrounds, but the other three had one too. Sasuke was the best among them though Neji's not far off behind. He guessed that Neji picked him to be 'gentle' with the girls, something which he did not know if he should be offended or not.

"Okay, a race it is then." Tenten gave a nod of approval and seemed to have an air of confidence exuding from her. "Date and time?"

"Next week, Saturday at the Minamida Racing League." Neji said and Tenten gave another nod. "Nine AM?"

"That's fine. It's on then." Somehow they practically forgot that this was all for compensation, but instead, it felt like Neji had just raged a friendly war between them. Though Ino and Tenten had no idea what was in store for them and with Naruto dreading the worst, the Hyuuga kept on his cool façade while the other two only shared monotonous (but inwardly amused) looks.

Ino was about to say something when her phone suddenly rang as she excused herself from the group before she flipped her phone open and answered it. She was only about a meter away from them so it's practically audible whatever she will say.

"Oh! Hi big forehead." Ino said, but her voice was kinda shaky. Shikamaru noticed how Tenten stiffened at the spot as all of them tried to listen to the ongoing discussion. "Yeaaah, we kinda had a hold up with a bunch of friends. Yep, we're fine. Actually we're on our way home." She responded and spared Tenten a glance.

Tenten sighed and gave her a nod while Shikamaru gave her a questioning look.

"One of our best friends." She mouthed back and he raised both of his eyebrows. If she was one of her best friends, then why does it sound like they fear her or something? Ino even had to lie about being with a bunch of friends. Sure, they knew each other, but they were far from that. Before they knew it, Tenten grabbed her bag and hung it over her shoulder, taking Ino's bag as well as she stood up.

"We have to go. Someone's waiting for us at home." Tenten said apologetically and they all stood up (except Neji) to bid them goodbye. Ino nodded and after a few 'okay' 'of course' and 'yes', she rejoined the group. The brunette apologized one last time to Neji before they went off.

"I'm going to kill you Neji." Naruto growled through his teeth after they had sat down. "Why me? Teme's better at it than I am!"

Neji did not even bother to respond, but he was thankful when the orders came, silencing everyone including Naruto.

XxX x x x x

Naruto, who was pretty much confident with his skills, did not even bother to train during the past week. Instead, he took on his usual ramen binge. The others were nonchalant about it too and they were currently waiting at one of the VIP lounge spots in the racing course, which they booked for the entire morning.

"Good thing your cousin pulled some strings Shika." Naruto murmured, already in his black and orange racing gear as they began to make their way down into the course. Shikamaru, dressed in a plain black shirt, cargo pants and leather sandals rolled his eyes.

"He didn't have to idiot." He grumbled. "My cousin-in-law IS the owner."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's stupidity, but the blonde shrugged it off. Before, he was very much annoyed whenever Sasuke taunts him like that, but later on knew that it will be good for himself and for his heart, to just shrug everything off. After they reached the end of the stairs, the four stepped into the course and saw one of Naruto's cars being readied.

"Do you think Tenten has the right suit?" Naruto asked them as he bent down to examine the tires. He was very certain he would win so he wasn't really nervous. Neji tapped the end of one of his crutches into the tire to check it then straightened himself up.

"I already readied one for her." Neji said and glanced at where the other entrance was.

"What a way to hit on a girl." Shikamaru commented with a smirk, making Naruto look grim as he slumped on the asphalt. "Is that a new dating technique or what?"

"I just had to. It was the first thing that popped on my mind." Neji said in rebuttal, the same smirk gracing his handsome features. "Besides, it seems like fun. She was very much sure of herself."

"I haven't met any girl who knew how to race." Sasuke added earning the nod of his friends.

"Oh, they're here." Naruto interrupted them as they all turned around. The sight itself was breathtaking. Tenten, who was in a purple and black suit with a helmet rounded in her arm, looked like a real beautiful pro while entering. Ino was walking by the benches and waved to them.

"Breathe you guys." Naruto reminded his three friends who were practically frozen at the spot. Sasuke took in a deep breath while Neji shook his head. Naruto didn't know why, but ever since he had met the ghost of Neji's cousin, he wasn't able to concentrate on anybody else. Not even these two girls who looked like movie stars. Even the crewmen were struck, much to the dismay of two other female members.

"That was not normal."

"I agree." Shikamaru coughed and waved simply at Ino who looked as equally beautiful in denim skirts, pink converse shoes and a plain white tank top. A preppy one indeed, but it suited her entirely. "Yo."

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Ino asked while leaning onto the supports. Sasuke and Shikamaru gazed upon her as the sunlight glinted against her wonderfully pale skin. She looked like an angel. Okay, they were into exaggerations right now but who could possibly blame them? They are still guys after all.

"Hey Naruto." Tenten greeted and nodded to Neji, who gave a nod as well in return. Naruto grinned sheepishly after receiving his helmet from one of the crew members, and then motioned to one of the racing cars nearby which was colored blue and black.

"That's what you are gonna use." Naruto explained and Tenten stared at the vehicle with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, we did not put anything or tinker anything about it. It's in perfectly good condition."

"No worries." Tenten said with a small 'pssh'. "Besides, you guys don't look like the cheating type."

With that statement, the four gave each other meaningful glances and eventually looked away. Shikamaru handed Ino one of the headphone and microphone set so that she could communicate with Tenten while Sasuke slipped on one as well. He was going to be the one to guide Naruto, much to Naruto's ultimate dismay.

"How many laps are we talking about here?" Ino questioned while trying to get her hair away from her face. Shikamaru raised his fingers to indicate five laps and she gave a nod in return. "Alright. You can get in the car now Tenten."

Tenten gave her a thumbs up in return then gave a playful salute to Naruto before slipping on her helmet. Naruto slipped on his own helmet as well before he slid inside his car and a crew member slammed the door shut. The two began buckling themselves in and they gave some time for Tenten to get used to the car and all.

"Hello?" Naruto asked through the microphone within the helmet which was followed by a buzz.

"Backing off idiot?" Came Sasuke's voice and Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes in return. Typical Sasuke. They gave Tenten a minute to get the feel of the car and while waiting, a sly smile came on Naruto's features. It was just some sort of a payback and a good way to pass off the time. With an evil glint reflected on his eyes, he took in a deep breath.

"OOOOIIII TEMEEEEE!" He suddenly screamed, much to the agony of the Uchiha who quickly removed the headphones with a loud grunt. Seeing his reaction through the side mirror, Naruto began to laugh and saw a thumbs up from Tenten's car. Shikamaru was laughing a bit as well and Ino too.

"Baka!" Sasuke seethed back as he replaced his headphones. Naruto was still snickering in the car before they began hearing the two car's engines roaring along the still and silent wind. Naruto knew full well that Sasuke was not the type to scream unless severely provoked so that was just a good payback for all his snappy remarks. "I'm not deaf!"

"Really? I didn't know." Naruto chimed with his hand gripping further into the steering wheel before he began driving to Tenten's side. He gave a heads up to the girl, who waved back in return.

"You better not mess this up Tenten." Ino growled through the microphone, staring intently at her car with one hand on the adjuster of the mic and the other rounded around her waist. "I'm warning you." She was growling, but she had a smile on her features. Sasuke was cursing as he tried to type something on his laptop which Shikamaru just opened.

"I'm fully confident Ino. Give me some credit." Tenten replied with a grin as she revved up her engine further while waiting for the signal. "Besides, I learned a lot from watching her speed around."

And they were off.

Naruto was driving in a slower speed than usual as he tried to decipher Tenten's style of driving. Tenten was right behind him with the bumper a few inches from the rear. She was quite the driver and when Naruto had warmed up the engines, he stepped on the accelerator further to increase his speed. Seeing this, Tenten smirked and stepped on the accelerator only for a little bit, enough to be around five meters from the blonde.

One lap passed.

"Why are you so quiet Teme?" Naruto asked while glancing up his rearview mirror. "Shocked that I have improved?"

"Baka. I'm still on the process of downloading your car's information." Sasuke spat back with distaste, hearing a few taps of the keyboard in the process. "She's doing well. Don't lessen your guard. Neji's pretty intent on that date."

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes, Naruto leaned on his leather chair and relaxed. "I feel like a dog being ordered around."

He heard a huff from Sasuke's side.

Second lap passed.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows. It seems that Tenten was just content following Naruto around which seemed to please Neji a little bit. It gave off the impression that the brunette actually _wanted _to lose. Which was good, to the Hyuuga and to their pride that is. Naruto wouldn't accept defeat, especially if it's from a girl.

"She's just following around!" Naruto said through the microphone and Sasuke watched the other car. It was running in a steady pace and something was wrong, very wrong, with the way she was driving. Does she want to win or not? Turning a bit, he looked at Ino. But he was also surprised when he saw the blonde staring intently into the car and speaking to her casually, as though they were just having some girly chit-chat. Seeing him look, Ino blushed a bit and waved back in which Sasuke turned back to his job and shook his head.

"They're both relaxed."

"Nah, don't complain. You'll win anyway." Shikamaru said with a yawn and shot the relaxed Ino a glance. The girl was leaning on the railings with her elbows propped. "But like I said, don't let your guard down."

They had to groan when they heard Naruto yawn from the other side.

Third lap passed.

They all knew this was a short race and for the boys, it was quite an inevitable one. The way things are going gave Naruto a sure fire victory, but Shikamaru was kind of wary on the unusually relaxed and poised Ino who was murmuring endlessly on the microphone. He wanted to know what they were talking about, but he knew it would rude and embarrassing to stare so he kept his eyes on the laptop.

"Same distance. It's like she's aiming to maintain it." Neji said while eyeing the screen.

At the girls…

"Really?" Tenten asked with a grin as she tapped her hands along the wheel, her eyes trained onto the rear of Naruto's car. "She really said that to him?"

"Oh yes." Ino replied chirpily. "The bastard actually had someone confessing to him. Oh and the guys are getting wary of your trailing around. I don't understand it either, but I don't want to look un poised. What the hell are you doing?"

The brunette laughed. Ino's eyes widened and one eyebrow rose in sneer curiosity.

"Don't tell me you really want to lose and succumb to that Hyuuga?"

Tenten did not respond which made Ino gasp, much to the surprise of the three boys nearby.

"You sly snake!" Ino said, grinning widely rather than her eyebrows furrowing in anger. It was like a bubble of joy was inside of her, ready to burst. Inwardly, she wanted to spend more time with the boys, but she was kind of concerned of the outcome if they did. "Seriously, you have to win!"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to repeat yourself." Tenten rolled her eyes as she stepped on the accelerator to gain more speed. Naruto noticed this as he began to speed up too, until the two cars were practically neck to neck with each other. Tenten began to grit her teeth and so did Naruto, who was gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"She's gaining speed!" Naruto said out loud and Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"I told you not to bring your guard down." He groaned and slumped on his chair. "She's behind you by 10 inches."

Fourth lap passed.

Tenten was really into the race and was concerned with the road, until she heard a faint gasp, a buzzing sound and some clicks from the other side.

"Ino?" She asked while turning to one side to avoid Naruto. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Came a new voice, a feminine one with the tone raging with forewarning and danger.

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!"

XxX x x x x x x

E.I. =3 R and R people!


	4. Rules and Intimidation

**My deepest apologies for the very late update!**

**I'm really busy with college right now and I'm trying to squeeze some time between my schedule so that I can continue the story **

**Also...**

**Thank you to those who kept on reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

**XxX**

Everyone was still and silent until the cars came into a screeching halt a few meters from the waiting party. The boys, who heard the new voice, immediately turned around to look at the newcomer. Of course, their reactions were pretty much similar when they first met Tenten and Ino.

The girl was just as stunning, with waist length black hair, green jade eyes and a very pale but fair complexion which made her features stand out immensely. However, unlike the trendy Ino and the sporty Tenten, the newcomer's wardrobe was more on the formal and feminine side. She wore a black blouse complete with a three layered pearl necklace, a white flowing skirt which ended a few inches above her knees and a pair of black peep toe wedges.

"Are they a bunch of models?" Shikamaru whispered to the equally stunned Sasuke, who was able to reply with a shrug.

"Probably." Neji murmured under his breath while he continued scrutinizing the woman.

"Sakura..." They heard Ino moan in complain as the black haired girl looked at the blonde. "You should've told us you were coming... how did you know our location?"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. Sakura? Why does her name seem familiar?

Of course he knew that Sakura was one of the most common names in their country, but there was something about her that made him feel nostalgic. But what exactly?

And so, for the next few minutes, Neji tore his gaze away from the girl named Sakura and began rummaging through his memory. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shikamaru's attention shifted back to the race when Naruto came out of his car with a worried expression plastered on his features.

"Her speed dropped so suddenly. I wonder what happened." Naruto mused after handing his helmet to a nearby crew member. His gaze met Sasuke and Shikamaru's while making his way towards them. "What?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I think I have an idea."

Naruto's eyebrows met as he followed his friend's gaze. He caught sight of a new girl in no time and as he looked at her the memory of Hinata's image popped into his mind. Odd, why would he think of Hinata now?

The girl was holding the headset in one hand and the microphone just a few centimeters from her lips but as far as he could remember it was Ino who was holding the headset earlier on. She and Ino were talking in hushed voices so he couldn't make out their conversation. As he stared, he caught the girl's eyes. As her gaze zeroed upon him, Naruto froze right on the spot.

The girl gave a smile and nodded at him.

Simply breathtaking.

"It will be hard getting used to their company." Naruto heard Shikamaru whisper to himself. Naruto knew full well what he meant and even though he didn't say it out loud, he agreed with him a hundred percent. Though his exposure to Hinata helped him cope a bit, his three friends were getting a much worse end of the stick.

Turning around, he raised an eyebrow when he realized that Tenten hasn't come out of her car yet and saw a crewmember walking towards the side to see how she was. He could see the crew member talking a bit then nodded and left without another word.

"Ah, guys." Ino blurted out of the blue and they all looked at her. "This is my best friend, Haruno Sakura."

"Are you the same Sakura who Tenten asked for help back in the accident?" Neji inquired, earning him an inquistive look from his other three friends.

_"He's hurt! Sakura! Help me! You're the one who knows these kinds of things!"_

_"Good grief! What did you do Tenten?" _

Hearing this, Sakura's smile grew wider. "Ah, you remembered. It's a pleasure finally meeting you Hyuuga Neji-san. I am relieved to find you in a better state."

"Are you a doctor or something?" Naruto asked then waved when Sakura looked at him. "Hey ya, Uzumaki Naruto here." He introduced before sitting at the edge of a nearby table.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto-san. I congratulate you for winning the race." She replied gently and Ino grimaced. Shikamaru was quite confused as to why Ino seemed to queasy having her here though he knew they would find out sooner or later. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I needed help with something and Ino and Tenten excused themselves. I didn't know they were having fun _instead_." The last word was dripped with venomous sarcasm making Ino wince comically.

Then, she continued.

"I'm not a doctor…though I have a medical background for my late father was a doctor. He taught me many things." She added with a wink. "Good thing we were able to bring you to the hospital in time Neji-san, you were bleeding a lot."

"Please, Neji is just fine." Neji said with a raise of his hand. "Oh, right, before I forget…the other two…"

"Ah yes."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji introduced and motioned his right hand to the spiky raven haired boy standing beside Shikamaru. Sasuke did not say or do anything, but rather, he just stared. Sakura continued to smile and returned his gaze. For a few seconds, they shared a glaring contest. Sasuke was the one who turned away with an annoyed expression on his face.

"A pleasure, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Sasuke did not like the girl one single bit. She had this…formidable and very intimidating aura around her and it was making everyone uncomfortable. Not to mention that for the first time since he was born, he lost to a glaring contest! It was not such a big deal, but the fact that he was beaten by a girl made his pride ache a bit.

"And…" Turning a bit to the side, Neji nodded to his friend. "Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru saluted lazily and Sakura smiled thoughtfully. "Ah, the prodigy from the Nara family."

Shikamaru did not know whether to retort from her compliment or just smile. Nevertheless, he ended up emitting a strange and very fake...grin. Seeing this Ino tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Speaking of, where's Tenten?" Shikamaru blurted out of the blue to change the topic and everyone turned to look at the remaining car which was still in standby mode. As if on cue, the engine turned off and with exaggerated slowness, Tenten came out. It was as if coming out was extremely painful for her. Though the boys had an idea as to why.

"Tenten!" Sakura greeted with fake surprise as the brunette looked up. The boys were shocked to find that at one moment, she looked like she was in pain. The next thing they knew, she was smiling from ear to ear as if she had just seen a long lost relative.

"Sakura!" She replied with the same tone but she did not rush to her. Instead, she walked calmly towards them while wringing her hands free from the gloves. "You found us huh?" She added with a guilty smile.

"Yes I did, sad for you two though." She replied tauntingly and Ino couldn't help but agree. "Are my tasks so painful that you had to lie to me?"

"Actually." Ino interjected for the first time as she raised her index finger. "We couldn't help it. We're not just having fun, we're deciding whether we should compensate Neji or not."

Sakura's eyes widened in confused innocence and turned to look at the boys for some answers. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"If Naruto wins the race, then Tenten owes him a date…" Shikamaru began to explain and hearing the last word, Sakura smiled sheepishly at Tenten. "And be his personal assistant until the cast is taken off and his leg fully heals."

"It's not as painful as it sounds." Neji added with a solemn tone then raised his left leg. "As you can see my left leg is already in a brace so a few weeks more and my right leg will be out of its cast."

"I see…" Sakura said thoughtfully then spared Tenten a glance. "And you lost."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"So if Tenten won all is forgotten?" Sakura asked once more and Neji nodded.

Turning to Neji, Tenten smiled at him and tilted her head a bit to the side. Looking at her, they couldn't help but see how adorable she looked.

"So when is the date? Neji-_kun_?" The last suffix caught Neji off guard and cursed silently when his face went into a beet shade of red. Naruto snickered upon seeing this and Sasuke smirked. Judging from his friend's reactions, he knew that they will tease him for long time.

"Judging by the uniform that both of you wore back at the restaurant, you attend that all female school?" Shikamaru inquired while closing his laptop. Tenten nodded.

"Cereus Academy." Sakura corrected him. Naruto's jaw dropped. Come to think of it, he didn't notice their uniform when they first met which is pretty, well, usual for him.

Just as their school is known to house the children of the rich and powerful, Cereus Academy is known for its academic prestige and produces a lot of powerful talents in all industries. It is an all-female school located just a few kilometers from Konoha Academy but you have to go through a long entrance driveway just to get there.

"What about our school?" Ino asked with a confused expression in her face.

"I want you to make me a homemade lunch bento every single day from now on." Neji started but Tenten was unfazed. It was as if she was expecting the worst…and they all couldn't blame her. The other three knew Neji well and they knew what he was capable of. Since from the start, they felt a strong sense of pity for the brunette. "And I will pick you up from your school this Wednesday. We will have our date during that time."

"Annoyingly confident." Sakura whispered under her breath, though Ino and Tenten heard it clearly. They remained stoic and continued to listen.

"Do you have a curfew?"

Tenten looked at Ino before shaking her head.

"Good, then you will spend time with me until nine in the evening starting tomorrow. I will have the driver to send—"He immediately stopped upon seeing Sakura with a raised hand. "Yes?"

"No need. We have our own driver. He will pick her up instead."

"Fine."

"We? You all live in the same house?" Shikamaru asked and Sakura looked at him.

"Yes. Is there something odd about that? We choose to live on our own. A head start to independent living, if you can put it that way." She replied then Naruto pursed his lips.

'_Isn't it dangerous for three stunning ladies to be in the same house alone…? Though they might have a guard…but still.' _Naruto mused while he listened to the ongoing conversation.

"Even so, I have my own set of conditions." Tenten said and Neji did not say anything so she continued. "Number one, no hitting on me or touching or anything like that for that matter."

It was Neji's turn to roll his eyes.

"I have school too so I have to make some requirements while spending time with you. I presume you're not expecting me to tuck you into bed at night and read bedtime stories to you."

This time, he huffed. Sasuke began imagining the scenario and it made him smirk.

"That's it?"

Tenten nodded. "That's it."

"SO!" Naruto said suddenly as everyone's attention shifted to him. He jumped off the table and rubbed his hands together. "Now that everything's over and done, why don't we grab something to eat?"

Immediately, Shikamaru stood up and heaved his laptop off the table. "I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving."

"Do you want to come along?" Naruto asked the girls and Sakura shook her head. She tossed the headset to Ino, who handed it to a waiting crew member.

"I'm sorry, but like I said I have a lot of things to do and I will need Ino and Tenten's help. I guess we'll have to skip today's offer."

"Oh…" Naruto's face fell a bit. "That's a bummer. But oh well, it was nice meeting you girls."

"Same to you. I look forward to seeing you guys again." Sakura replied gently.

As they waved goodbye, the two groups parted ways. The girls were silent as they waited for Tenten to change and after that, they clambered inside a black Bentley that was waiting for them near the entrance. Meanwhile, the boys headed to the nearby parking lot where Sasuke and Naruto parked their cars. Shikamaru is usually too lazy to bring his car along and Neji, of course, was not in the condition to drive.

Unlike Naruto's orange Ferrari 599, Sasuke's car demanded even more attention. It seems that the four share an affinity for flashy sports cars, though Shikamaru said that they should enjoy it while they can. The lazy genius is a fan of sports cars, though he does not like everything to be too fancy.

Sasuke's car was a white Bugatti Veyron and even Naruto is planning to buy a black version of it. The Uchiha's car is very well known for its speed and just like Naruto mentioned back at the restaurant, Sasuke was a much better race driver than he was. Usually, Sasuke likes to carry the speed on the real road though since Neji's accident he began to be careful.

And so, Neji clambered inside Naruto's car and Shikamaru in Sasuke's. After a few minutes, they went off to a nearby restaurant.

"They're unreal. I swear." Naruto mumbled as he began to park at the restaurant's parking lot. As he turned off the engine, he looked at Neji. "Don't you agree? I mean, I've met a lot of good looking girls my entire life but they're…different."

"They can rival with celebrities. Maybe they are models?"

"That's what I thought too." Naruto replied as he watched Sasuke park his car beside them. The two cars caught many people's attention and some of the patrons in the restaurant were even staring at them through the glass. Neji ignored them of course. "But…duuuude…you're sly as a snake!"

"Such opportunities come by rarely. We must grab the chance before it's too late." Neji sneered then opened the door and pulled out his crutches.

XxX

"What the HELL were you both thinking?"

Sakura's screech echoed through the entire manor as Ino and Tenten, who were sitting in front of her, winced. They were already inside their manor and had arrived a few minutes earlier. They were now in their living room with Sakura standing in front of them and the two girls sitting on the couch and hugging a throw pillow each.

"You could've asked for another condition!"

"Like what big forehead?" Ino snapped and Sakura glared at her as she ran a hand through her black hair. Her hair is naturally pink but found it really troublesome for people to stare at her saying that she had dyed her locks into such an unnatural color. Also, it was against the school rules and her teachers wouldn't buy the fact that her hair was all real no matter how far she explained.

"Like...financial aids! Or anything that is much simplier! We are risking too much with Tenten spending some excessive time with a human!" She added with a hand on her forehead. "And of all people! Hinata's cousin!"

"How is he?" a new voice came on the room but they did not turn to see who it was. A timid looking Hinata came into view, carrying a tray with four wine glasses and a bottle of wine. When she placed the tray on the table, she wedged herself between Ino and Tenten before she began pouring the glasses with wine. But it wasn't. The liquid was thick and murky and everyone knew what it was.

"Why did you pull that out?" Sakura questioned her though she did not object when Hinata offered her a glass.

"I think this is a time as good as any. We need to calm down and weigh the situation. Of course, it will all boil down to Tenten-chan and how well she can act." Hinata replied gently and took a sip on her own glass.

"Speaking of acting, pssh...my dad is a doctor." Ino imitated Sakura's tone earlier on. "Way to lie big forehead."

"We have lived a few centuries already Ino, I think acting comes by as a second nature to us. What did you expect me to say? Oh, I'm around a hundred years old and I have three medical degrees!" Sakura replied sarcastically then took a sip. She clicked her tongue and gave a moan of satisfaction. "Ah, that's nice."

Hearing this, Ino chuckled.

"And I was wondering why Tenten was so intent in learning how to drive properly." Sakura murmured to herself then shook her head. The brunette was never interested in driving and chose for people to drive for her instead. That is why despite how long she had lived she was still a really bad driver.

"But you have to admit it though, looks are genetic in Hinata's family." Tenten mumbled but was loud enough for everyone to hear. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Hey—that Uchiha guy...he looks like..." Ino mused and Sakura pursed her lips.

"Yeah, that's why I stared at him."

"Striking resemblance...that's what I thought too." Tenten added.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Well—your cousin has this friend...his name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura started to explain and sat down on the nearby couch, glass of blood still in hand. Crossing her legs, she took a sip then spoke again. "And he bears a big resemblance to _him._"

"Oh?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and Ino replied with a nod.

"Believe me Hinata-chan, if you see him, you'll see the resemblance. I wonder if he's a part of his bloodline? The Uchiha clan...?"

"It may be possible, for we never knew what his last name truly is. But yet, is there still a possibility that with them looking almost alike is a...coincidence?" Sakura inquired. The other two girls were silent for a moment then Tenten let out a very theatrical sigh.

"Bah, I won't waste any more neurons thinking about it. We'll know if it happens. Besides, we can't just go up to him and ask. We'll get killed before you know it."

Ino chuckled. "You're right."

Sakura still looked worried.

xXx

E.I: R and R! And no flamers allowed. Thank you!


	5. News and Legends

Seven in the Morning...

Ino came out of her room yawning and sratching her cheek while dressed in a large white shirt and a pair of very short shorts. It was already seven and the sun's rays spilled into the space through a glass window at the very end of the hallway. Ino however did not bother going under the rays and instead turned around to head for the staircase.

Even though they could just jump off the baluster and into the first floor, Sakura forbade them from doing so. It was because if they do it regularly inside the house, then they might do it unconsciously in other public places especially their school. The vampiress was right, but sometimes it proved to be too much of a task to walk down the long staircase.

The only thing that they were allowed to do was flitting, which seemed to humans as something similar to super speed. It was very convenient...to have that ability but they are extremely careful not to flit in school. Ino found herself doing it subconsciously once as she tried to catch a load of books from the librarian who was standing on a ladder resting on the book shelf, but she was able to convince her that she was just standing around the corner, reading.

Yawning for the umpteenth time, Ino greeted the two maids as they handed her a cup of coffee which she thankfully took. Yes, vampires drink coffee. It was just a habit from long ago when she was still a human, a habit which she found herself difficult to eradicate. However, they do not consume human food that much since it could make them sick. Tenten tried it during the first few years of being a vampire despite the warnings and ended up having a bad case of nausea and vomited many times for three days. They still joke about it sometimes, much to the scorn of the brunette. Nevertheless, even though they were difficult to handle with, the maids and butlers still enjoyed their company. They only have a handful of maids and butlers, around ten all in all including the driver.

All of them vampires.

They were turned by either Sakura or her, since most of them were almost in the brink of death. Some of them had illnesses when they were very young and Sakura found it to be a waste for them to simply die. Ino jumped into the boat a few months later but they put a limit to it of course. The maids and butlers are all very much thankful and are willing to serve them even to the point of risking their lives.

Living a life of a vampire is very difficult for you have to be constantly alert especially in the presence of a human. You have to act human too...another thing that is not easy to do.

"Miss Ino." One maid called out to her as she was exiting the kitchens. Ino turned around and looked at her pale brown eyes while sipping some coffee. "You should watch the news."

The other maid nodded in agreement and Ino raised an eyebrow. "Why? What happened?"

"I think there are rogue vampires in Konoha miss." Another maid replied in her strong northern accent after coming into the kitchen and curtsying. Ino's eyes widened and immediately flitted to where the living room was, turned on the large monitor and sat down on the couch. Sipping again from her coffee, she waited until the news came up.

"_A pair of high school girls had just been found in the Konoha river bank dead and drained of blood." _The reporter started and Ino shifted uncomfortably in her seat while looking at two pictures. One was brunette the other raven haired...and both looked very very young. But what caught Ino's attention was that the girls were wearing uniforms from Neji's school. _"The autopsy reports stated that the two girls had two hole marks on their wrists and died early in the morning, around 2-3 AM. Apparently, they sneaked out from their home and went clubbing."_

"_I didn't know she went out." _One distraught mother cried out in front of the cameras. Her husband held her supportively, looking very exhausted. _"But how could someone do this to our daughter!"_

"_The police are debating whether this is a lavish form of criminal prank or... as the citizens are screaming out, the works of vampires."_

"_The autopsy reports also stated that the girls were raped." _The other news anchor stated in a matter of fact tone.

"_Yes, they were. Then drained of their blood." _His news partner replied scornfully. _"It is an unfortunate incident and the police also stated that it may just be a form of theatrics, the hole marks and the blood, but they're trying to look deeper onto the matter."_

"_Whatever the case may be, this is the first time Konoha has ever encountered a case like this."_

"Male rogue vampires." A voice blurted out from behind Ino though she wasn't surprised. Sakura, wearing her black satin night dress crossed her arms while standing behind the sofa. "Well isn't this nostalgic."

"It most certainly is." Ino murmured and took a sip from her coffee again before turning off the television. "Only a rogue vampire can do this. Using that kind of technique is like doing a suicide mission."

"Morning glories." Tenten came in, already in her uniform. She handed Sakura a cup of warm blood for unlike Ino, they preferred blood over coffee in the morning. After taking the cup and muttering a word of 'thanks', Sakura returned her gaze to the blonde. "What's up with the troubled faces?"

"Mm. That tastes exquisite." Sakura moaned lovingly then licked her lips. Her expression softened a bit but it did not mask the seriousness that she had been sporting all this time. "Rogue vampires. As usual."

"As usual? Have you encountered this type of cases before?"

"Yes, about thirty years ago in Mist City. We took care of it after the Inferium warned us that they were going to give us a visit if the vampires would continue on rampaging."

Tenten winced. Even though she did not like it, she had to read a book load of narratives created by Sakura about the vampire society. The book was specifically made for her and Hinata. Tenten hated books and would prefer to learn by experience, however she would rather die than have an 'experience' with the Inferium.

The Inferium is the council of elders in the vampiric court. However, over the next few centuries it did not only contain the oldest, wisest vampires but also the most skilled, so this elite society is practically revered all over the world. And according to Sakura, they also dispatch a group of 'erasers', or vampires who kill fellow vampires who risks the identity of the entire undead race. To Tenten, their name sounds more like a hellish mental asylum for reasons that she cannot identify.

"Rogues? Who were killed?" Tenten inquired after taking a nervous sip from her own cup.

"Two, both high school girls. Their uniforms looked like they were from Neji's school." Ino replied with a sigh before heaving herself up from the sofa. "Speaking of which, have you prepared his bento?"

From a far corner, they heard Hinata giggle.

"I have already asked the maids to do a two tiered bento box, complete with an edible version of Neji's face...in angry mode." Tenten rebutted proudly and smirked when Ino's mouth formed into a perfect o. "As of the rogues, what do you think we should do about them?"

"Take care of them before the Inferium writes to us." Sakura said simply while walking out of the living room.

"Wait, why are you the ones who the Inferium are writing to? Surely we are not the only vampires in the area." The brunette asked with both brows raised earning her a nod from Hinata. "And what did you girls do to the rogues thirty years ago?"

Ino smirked and bonked Tenten lightly on the forehead.

"Of course, we burnt them, that's the only surefire way that they are killed rather than the conventional...not to mention mythical stake to the heart. The heart, pssh. It's not even beating anymore." Ino rolled her eyes as though Tenten asked something stupid. "After you babysit Neji, both of you are coming with us. So that you'll learn."

Tenten's smile broaded. "Alright! That's more like it!"

"But Ino, you didn't answer Tenten's first question. Why do the Inferium write to you?" Hinata interrupted while leaning on the nearby door sill. She was also in her uniform and ready to go. "I mean, we've met vampires here in Konoha though they aren't living as lavishly as us."

"Haven't you ever wondered why we are enjoying such lavishness?" The blonde chimed and Tenten shook her head. "While the others divulge in normal lives? Well, we're living normal lives but we're...well, normal rich kids in the surface."

"Come to think of it, before this city, we also lived in an estate owned by the vampire society." Tenten murmured. Hinata was turned in Konoha so she did not know what they were talking about. "You mean this estate is from—"

"Yes, it is owned by the vampires." Ino nodded then sighed. "Sakuraaaaa...why am I the one explaining?"

"Because I'm not theeerreee..." Sakura's faint voice rang throughout the estate like soothing bells. "Just finish it!"

Ino groaned.

"Okay so we live in large houses owned by the vampires, why? What about the other vampires?" Interested, Hinata sat down on the nearby couch and stared at Ino with wide curious eyes.

"Many vampires are already wealthy, due to the fact of course that you have been living since God knows when. But many prefer to blend in and if you're not rich then it's way easier plus it's way less troublesome compared to having houses like these."

"So you want things to get complicated? I don't mind sleeping in bunk beds." Tenten murmured.

"Oh no, many vampires also live in regal houses like these. It depends on you. But the problem is there is only a limited amount of houses the vampire society owns and if you want to live like this without renting the house alotted, then you have to go through all the rigorous and troublesome process of buying a house. Now wouldn't it be easier to just rent out an apartment? Unless you know somebody and yadda yadda."

Hinata pouted, then let out a nod. "Indeed it is. So that's why many of us are in apartments, it's too troublesome...they couldn't stay in the vampire houses because somebody is already living there."

"So you mean, the vampire society owns several houses...so is it a first come first serve basis...?" Tenten added and Ino shook her head.

"Oh no no. If that's the case then all hell would break lose." Ino's laugh was very melodic and to human ears, it would sound very lovely. But Hinata and Tenten stared, unfazed but dying of curiosity. "The lavish vampire houses, as you put it, are one of the privileges of being a part of the Inferium or the vampire court."

"Inferium?" Tenten gaped and her eyes bulged as big as saucers. "Vampire court? Is there a vampire aristocrat among the two of you?"

Hinata and Tenten never really encountered real vampire aristocrats. So far they were only able to mingle with 'commoner' vampires. But as what Sakura and Ino told them, vampire aristocrats are usually very...well, snobby.

"Vampire aristocrats are pure blood. Meaning they are already vampires by birth. There are only a few of them, thankfully." Ino's smile was very wide now. "I'm surprised Sakura did not mention this in her narratives."

"Forgot." Hinata chuckled. "But I do know that Sakura was turned, so she's not pure blood and you were turned by Sakura." They knew the story fully well. When Sakura was around fifty years old, Ino was found bloodied on an alley in one of the cities near Konoha where at that time, the pink haired girl was residing. Ino couldn't remember anything, even before she was turned. Knowing fully well that she was losing too much blood and death is already fleeting round the corner, Sakura bit her.

For a few years they tried to find out what really happened that fateful night but after numerous failed attempts, Ino eventually gave up.

"So..." Tenten's mouth hung open and Ino closed it with a snap.

"One of you is a member of the Inferium." Tenten murmured in a fleeting voice and pointed at Ino. "How come you never told us about this before! That you were a member of that...that...society?"

"Because you never asked. I'm even surprised that you kept mum about your questions. I presume you thought that all vampires live like this, no?" Ino's eyes were wide with feigned innocence and Hinata, even though she was shocked, could not help but smile at the scene. "And no, you're mistaken. Have you forgotten that Sakura's the oldest?"

"But Sakura's not that old...I read that if you want to get inside the Inferium by age category, you have to be at least three centuries old, or just like you said done something extremely remarkable." Hinata noted and as if on cue, Sakura came in tying the ribbon of her uniform. At this time Ino excused herself and passed the responsibility of explaining to Sakura who sat down on the couch.

"Have you done something remarkable?" Tenten asked her eyes zeroing on Sakura's jade orbs.

"Once."

"Once." Hinata repeated.

"Was able to uncover an assassination plot to the, well former, Blood Emperor." Sakura explained. Hinata and Tenten could clearly remember the exerpts from Sakura's book about Vampire Royalty. The Blood Emperor is practically the King of all vampires though Tenten cannot understand why they chose such a tacky name for the king. But surely the name best describes the nature of the leader.

The Blood Emperor rules the vampire society and according to Sakura lives within the confines of his palace in the Realm of the Dead, or more commonly known to humans as the underworld. He rarely comes out and the Inferium serves as his medium from the outside world. A few people had the priviledge to meet the ruler, but to Tenten and Hinata they imagined a persona close to that of a monster.

"How did you uncover it?" Hinata inquired, scooting closer to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, crossed her arms and legs, then tapped her temple with her right index finger. "Using this of course."

"Your head?"

"I was lucky during that time. You see, the whole vampire society is invited during the Emperor's Ball held every century to gather the vampires and well, to let old comrades catch up with each other as well as give the Emperor some reports about what's new with the surface."

Sakura and the other vampires frequently refer to the world as the surface.

"Wow, to house all the vampires...that must be one big palace."

Sakura nodded.

"I was roaming around the palace grounds and happily positioned myself in the farthern side of the party, away from the music and the vampires. I was happy there and enjoyed myself talking with fellow vampires who takes serenity in peace and quiet."

"Then?"

Sakura shrugged. "I saw shadows in one of the nearby hallways. I should've just shrugged it off, but my curiosity got over me. One thing led to another, then I discovered that they wanted to dip poison in the Emperor's barrel of blood."

"Sounds like a normal poisoning to me." Tenten huffed. "...nothing remarkable."

"The problem was, the Empress was the one behind it." She murmured then sighed. "I had to quickly do this and that to uncover the plot and stop the Empress which wasn't easy."

"Then...?" Hinata and Tenten looked more like children listening to a suspense story.

"I was apprehended in the party, ridiculed by many until the Emperor saw something in me and decided to investigate. I was momentarily held prisoner in the palace and an Inferium member came to ask me about some evidence or anything that might help in the investigation. She trusted me and mind you, she was about five hundred years old. Her name was Ayame. I began giving her advice on what to do and gave her instructions which she dutifully followed."

Tenten nodded. "Is she still alive?"

"No, unfortunately. She was killed by a vampire hunter fifty years ago. Vampire hunters still roam, but they are very few in number now." Sakura sighed. "Anyway, she followed my instructions and the investigation turned in my favor. The Empress was sentenced to death by prolonged exposure in the sunlight and I was placed in the vampiric court after Ayame's suggestion, saying that my intelligence and wit saved the Emperor. I wasn't really in the court officially until Ayame's death. They made me replace her."

Somehow, Tenten's head felt like it was about to blow up due to too much information. Hinata let out a sorrowful sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear about Ayame."

Sakura smiled. "It's alright, wherever she is I know she's happy. Sometimes, old vampires simply wish for death. They get tired of living."

"Do they give death to you if you ask for it?"

Sakura shrugged. "They usually die under the sunlight. Yes, we aren't affected by it in the first few minutes, but give it around...thirty minutes and rashes would start to appear."

"You tried it?" Tenten asked, aghast.

Ino finally made her entrance again, all dressed up in uniform. "She did, idiotic isn't it?" She laughed and stuck her tongue out after Sakura made a face. "Now come on, we're going to be late for school. How will you send that bento to Neji Tenten?"

Tenten grinned. "I have my ways."

XxX

Neji arrived at the Academy with ten minutes to spare and as he was walking through the entrance, he couldn't help but notice the gloomy atmosphere that engulfed the entire building. It seems that the news about the death of his batchmates had spread like wild fire over the course of two hours.

"Hey Neji." Even Naruto's greeting was solemn compared to the usual. "One of them was your fan girls."

"I know." Sighed Neji as he opened the door of his shoe box. For a second he wondered where his bento box may be or if Tenten had forgotten. "I constantly see her face among the girls who greet me every morning."

"Well at least—"

"Good morning Neji-kun." As if on cue, the group of girls that always greets Neji in the morning had passed by but all of them sported puffy eyebags and red eyes. Obviously, they had just cried a river over the dreadful news. Without another word, they scooted off making Naruto sigh heavily.

"Damn."

"Yep." After Neji and Naruto had donned on their indoor shoes and placed their black shoes inside the box, Sasuke arrived but he looked normal but did not look baffled at the whole scene.

"How were they murdered again?" Chimed Naruto while waiting for Sasuke to finish wearing his shoes. He was now leaning on the lockers while Neji stood a meter away from him.

"Drained of blood and raped." Sasuke replied monotonously and slammed the locker door shut. "I remember that one of them was one of your fan girl?"

"And the other was yours, Sasuke." Shikamaru's voice piped out from behind him. This was their usual routine and somehow the four of them have gotten used to it. They also head off to their classroom together much to the glee of their fan girls. "The brunette?"

"Oh. Yeah." The blonde murmured as realization sunk in. "Yeah, that's right."

"What? Are they expecting for us to make a public speech about it?" Sasuke snapped back and scratched his cheek. "It's horrible news, but what do you want us to do?"

Shikamaru shrugged. When he was done, they walked off towards their classroom where apparently their male classmates were huddled on a table.

A table owned by Neji.

"What's all this about?" called out Naruto and the group immediately dispersed, well, a bit. When the table came into view, there sat a two tiered bento box covered in expensive looking purple silk with a card.

Neji's eyebrow rose while Naruto let out a whistle. Sasuke however ignored it and nonchalantly walked to his table and Shikamaru did the same. When Neji sat down he grabbed the card and flipped it open. There, it revealed a very feminine but beautiful handwriting which they all could figure out was Tenten's.

_I hope you will like this bento! Look forward to the others!_

_Enjoy! 3_

Unknowingly, half of the group was already peering over his shoulder and jumped in surprise when Neji suddenly crumpled it. The Hyuuga was inwardly enraged. What was that brunette thinking? Making such a scene and leaving a love note!

Naruto, who sat on the seat in front of him looked like he was urging him to open the bento box but Neji ignored his non verbal pleas and instead kept it underneath his table.

"Well that's sweet." Shikamaru yawned while stretching his arms.

"Do you have a girlfriend Neji-san?" A brave classmate inquired and all eyes fell upon the Hyuuga. In the far corner, a few of his fan girls were huddled looking down and disappointed. "That looked like an expensive bento box."

"Stay out of my business." Was Neji's instantaneous reply and glared at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Rude as ever.

When the first period came, they offered a full minute of silence to the two girls who were murdered and the entire day was filled with gloom. Some of the students, especially the females, were gripped by fear for the thought that they may be next. After classes some parents even went over to drive their students home in consonance to the warnings given by the police.

Tsunade, the female city mayor urged the entire citizenry to stay calm but be cautious.

To the four boys, they didn't know that this was a start of a series of nightmares.

XxX

E.I.: Read and review! :D No flamers please!


End file.
